Apenas Não me deixe
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Gaara descobriu um novo sentimento dentro de si e desejou que ele não se transformasse em solidão.SHONEN-AI GAA X NARU X SASU. PRESENTE PARA Srta.Kinomoto. INSPIRADA NA FIC "A TIME TO"


Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram ideias.

Dedicatória: dedico essa fic à e à fic "A time to" que me inspirou a escrever essa one-shot.

_Apenas... Não me deixe_

Naquele dia as coisas estavam estranhas. Não que fossem normais, mas naquele dia, estavam piores.

Tudo começou três dias antes, quando Naruto e Sasuke, dois amigos, tiveram uma discussão enorme no refeitório. O motivo era idiota, Sasuke havia furado o cinema que haviam marcado e não queria contar a razão, que seu pai havia brigado com ele e o proibira de sair.

Agora, mesmo depois de três dias, eles ainda não se falavam, e isso incomodava Gaara profundamente. Ele se sentia dividido, ambos eram amigos de infância e Gaara não sabia a quem apoiar nem como ajudar.

- Nossa... Você sozinho? O que aconteceu?

Gaara se virou, era Lee, um garoto de sua sala com quem conversava às vezes.

- Estou dando um tempo, talvez o Naruto procure o Sasuke.

- Eles ainda estão brigados? Que idiotas... Mas logo tudo volta ao normal!

Gaara apenas acenou com a cabeça. _"Assim como sempre..."._

Gaara e Lee andaram mais alguns passos até as escadas onde encontraram Naruto e Sasuke, subindo juntos, rindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sobrancelha... Tudo bem?

- Fizeram as pazes?

Gaara olhou para seus amigos, e logo saiu andando, sem cumprimentá-los.

- Aonde vai?

Sasuke perguntou normalmente.

- Na enfermaria, meu olho está ardendo muito hoje.

E assim o ruivo se foi, mas após poucos lances de escada, sentiu as lágrimas descerem seu rosto, e resolveu apressar o passo para a enfermaria.

- O que aconteceu?

Gaara olhou Tsunade. Seu rosto não mostrava nem metade do que sentia, era como se estivesse impassível, mas com lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, o ruivo entrou e subiu em uma maca onde deitou e chorou.

Aquele dia estava estranho porque Gaara estivera fugindo de Naruto e odiando Sasuke, e ele sequer sabia a razão.

- Me diga, Gaara, o que está havendo.

- Eu não sei, me sinto estranho, eu estou odiando meu melhor amigo.

Tsunade suspirou, conhecia aqueles meninos desde que nasceram, e ela há muito já notara o que acontecia com Gaara.

- É o Sasuke, não é?

- Eu sinto como se ele fosse tirar tudo de mim, ele vai me fazer ficar sozinho, é como se ele fosse tirar todos os meus amigos.

- Não... Você acha que ele vai te tirar o Naruto.

E Gaara não disse nada. Nesses últimos dias, Tsunade estava sendo sua conselheira, e juntos, ele estava se descobrindo, retirando todos os sentimentos que negou de dentro de si.

E Gaara ficou lá até o fim do recreio e voltou na quarta aula, sem que ninguém imaginasse o que estava acontecendo.

No final do dia, ele e Naruto estavam saindo e iriam encontrar Sasuke na saída.

- Você demorou na enfermaria, está tudo bem?

Gaara apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu junto com Naruto, ouvindo as fofocas que o ruivo perdera no recreio. Logo estavam perto da saída e Naruto avistou Sasuke.

- Sasukeee!

E o loiro correu em direção ao Uchiha e sorriu, aquele sorriso que Gaara sabia que Naruto só mostrava para Sasuke, assim como o moreno tinha um sorriso que só era para Naruto.

Aquela imagem fez algo estourar dentro de Gaara, as lágrimas não se conteram, e ele se agachou, abraçando seu próprio corpo e as palavras que tanto renegou ecoaram em sua mente.

"Eu o amo... Não importa que ele seja um homem ou meu melhor amigo, eu o amo, simples assim".

- Gaara.

Quando ele conseguiu levantar o olhar, deparou-se com dois brilhantes olhos azuis, mas viu também Sasuke, que apoiou a mão no ombro de Naruto, como se para distanciá-lo de Gaara.

- Não.

E foi no impulso, Gaara bateu na mão de Sasuke.

- Não o tire de mim!

- Do que está falando, Gaara?

Naruto não estava entendendo. Para ele, Sasuke e Gaara estavam tendo uma discussão interna.

Sasuke puxou Naruto e o abraçou por trás.

- Me desculpe.

Naruto olhou de Sasuke para Gaara.

- Vocês brigaram, foi? E não queriam me contar?

- É.

Sasuke respondeu por Gaara, e o ruivo considerou a resposta a mais sensata.

- Aposto que a culpa foi sua, sempre é.

E enquanto Naruto começava uma briguinha com Sasuke, Gaara reparou que Naruto estava com um anel.

"_Uma aliança..."_

Aquela era a prova. Naruto não era seu, Sasuke havia roubado o loiro para si.

Gaara não mais chorou, ele se levantou e depois de explicações falsas a Naruto, eles saíram, e quando seus caminhos se dividiram, Gaara ficou a olhar os dois amigos partirem.

"**Enquanto Gaara observava o loiro se afastar se perguntou se o que estava sentindo era solidão ou ciúmes.**

_**Você me deixou para trás?"**_

E embora uma lágrima solitária respondesse sua pergunta ele não pôde deixar de desejar que ao menos Naruto fosse feliz.

"Agora que ele é seu, você tem a obrigação de cuidar dele"

E embora ninguém viesse a descobrir, no momento em que Gaara pensou isso, Sasuke sorriu.

* * *

**Oi gente! Depois de muita falta de inspiração eu postei alguma coisa pra animar vocês.... Uma pequena historia que me surgiu enquanto eu lia "a time to"....**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Algum dia a inspiração vai me permitir terminar minhas fic.....**

**Ja ne**


End file.
